Misunderstandings
by Tayuna
Summary: When you're in a relationship with someone you care deeply for, of course there will be times when you misunderstand one another.


Hi hi! This is Tayuna's first fanfic! ^^ Please be kind? Anyways, I don't own anything. All rights go to Fujiwara Hiro.

**Misunderstanding**

Before she knew it, her eyes always followed him. When they argued, it was like the most natural thing in the world to do. She never knew such feelings existed. It scared her, but at the same time, she didn't mind.

Before he knew it, he was attracted to her. The way she blushed when he made a move on her, the way she yelled at him for doing things by himself—he was compelled. Like a magnet, she pulled and had him wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Prez, but would you mind covering for my duties today?"<p>

"Eh? Are you okay, Yukimura?"

"_Cough_. I'm just too sick to come in today. I'm sorry!"

"Ah, that's okay. Don't worry, I'll have you covered."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry!"

She hung up and sighed, staring at the mountain of work she had piled in front of her. It was a lot, but if she worked hard enough, she'd be able to finish it before nightfall. "Okay, it's time to start working!"

"Will you finish be able to finish that all by yourself, Prez?"

She jumped slightly, and when she saw who was standing in the doorway, she blushed a little. "O-Of course I will!" No, she wouldn't get side-tracked with her boyfriend today. Not when she had all these papers to fill out!

He pulled up a chair and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, watching her. "It hasn't been a minute and you're already blushing like a tomato." She bent her head so that her hair made a curtain around her face. "Shut up, perverted outer space alien." Usui chuckled with a gentle look in his eyes. His Misa-chan was so cute. Eventually, her face went back to its normal color and she had a rhythm to her work. "Do you need a hand?" he asked her. Pausing and pursing her lips, she decided to let him help. "You can start filing that stack of paper for me."

"Okay, boss."

"Sh-shut up."

The work was peaceful, and with the two of them working together, the papers were filled and filed in half the time it would have taken had Misaki worked alone. Winter's grip on the world made the evening cold, and the girl shivered against the sharp wind. "So…are you still going to transfer to Miyabigaoka?" she asked, already knowing his answer but still hoping for a change of heart. "Of course I am." His answer left her even colder.

"There's nothing to change your mind?"

"Ayuzawa…"

He wanted to say something to ease her mind, but nothing came out of his mouth. The air between them grew tense as they neared Misaki's home. "Well, I guess I'll see you next week," she muttered into her scarf. She turned to go, but Usui grabbed her hand. "Are you free this Sunday?" Misaki blinked. "Ah, yeah…"

"Then come meet me at the park at noon. I have something I want to show you."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

He kissed her forehead and looked at her face one more time. He couldn't tell if the cold made her cheeks red or if his kiss did, but betted his life that it was the second guess.

* * *

><p>Misaki had waited anxiously for her <em>date<em> with Usui and God, she was nervous. She got ready and left twenty minutes early. It was about ten minutes before their designated meeting time and there were already a lot of people at the park. _How will be able he find me?_ she wondered to herself. Out of this sea of people, how could he possibly do that?

Time ticked by and it was now five minutes past noon. She looked around. Usui wasn't the type to be late for anything—not if it involved her. Another five minutes passed and then another. Where was he? Was he looking for her? She tried calling him, but his phone immediately went to voicemail. After contemplating, she decided to go look for him herself. Maybe his phone died and he was searching for her—

She ran into him, but she didn't expect him to have a pretty woman holding onto his arm. Was this what he wanted to show her? Did he want to break up? Never in her life did she feel so humiliated and so…hurt. She just wanted to go crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of her life. The sudden encounter suddenly made her too upset to yell at him.

Usui looked surprised and happy to see Misaki come to him. "Ayuzawa—"

"Save it," she said, though it came out a little more harshly than she wanted it to. He looked like he was about to say something, but the woman clinging to him interjected. She listened to the pair speak English, but it was so fast that she couldn't catch any words. She figured it was something insulting, so she just turned to leave. Usui grabbed her hand but she shook it off. "Let me explain, Ayuzawa."

"What's left to explain? You have a new girlfriend and you only came to break up, right?"

"She's not—"

"Look, I don't want to hear it." Her voice sounded resigned. "I'm sorry if I was only a nuisance, but these feelings, if they're going to be like this, then I don't want them."

Misaki's chest throbbed painfully as she pulled her hand away from Usui's. Then she ran. If she knew that love would hurt like this, then she would never have fallen in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Misaki, can I come in?"<p>

"…"

"Misaki, come open the door."

The bedroom door opened, and a red-eyed class president appeared. She sniffled. "How about we talk about it?" asked Ayuzawa Minako, her mother, in a soft voice. Misaki almost burst into tears again. The two of them sat down on the bed and Minako put a comforting arm around her daughter. "Would you like to talk about it?"

It took a while for the girl to confess, but once she started, all her emotions came rushing forth like a dam that had broken. Minako had to stop her from talking. Sighing, Misaki asked, "Was love this hard for you?" Her mother stared down at her, a little surprised at the question. She smiled, suddenly remembering her love for her father. "Of course there were times when hardships came, but your father and I—we loved each other very much."

"But then why did he—"

"Yes, I know he left us, but I also know he had his reasons."

"You know he left and you keep smiling…How can you have so much…faith in him?"

Minako smiled again and hugged Misaki close. "That, Misaki, is love. Having unwavering trust with feelings that always burn in you when you see him, that sense of security and warmth and giddiness you feel when you're with him. That's what I see is love." Misaki turned red at the explanation, suddenly feeling awkward about discussing the topic with her mother. "Anyways, how about you get some sleep? It wouldn't be good to walk around with puffy eyes tomorrow." Minako kissed her daughter's forehead and then left with a soft, "good night."

The class president lay in bed tossing and turning, but not being able to fall asleep. An hour passed and her phone vibrated on her desk. She got up and checked it. There was a message from Usui.

_Can we talk?_

Honestly, Misaki didn't have the heart to respond, so she left it at her desk and went back to bed, only having to get up again because another message came.

_I'm outside your house._

She checked out her window, and surely enough, he was leaning on the fence with his back to her. She noticed the snow falling outside and bit her bottom lip.

_I won't leave until you come to meet me._

Oh no, why did he have to be like this? He knew she'd come out if he played this game. She stared at his back for a little longer, watching him shiver against the cold. Throwing on a sweater, she walked towards the front door with slow, nervous steps.

The door creaked and Usui immediately turned around. His heart thumped a little harder at the sight of his beloved Misaki. God, how he wanted to run up to her and hold her in his arms, but the puffiness of her eyes stopped him.

She had cried.

Because of him.

Because of a stupid misunderstanding.

It was silent between the two, the snow muting the sound of nearby cars. "Can we talk?" he asked. She nodded hesitantly, tentatively. "That woman…she wasn't my girlfriend. That was my cousin and she's blind." She still looked wary. "Please understand that there's no one I'd rather have by my side than you." She swallowed visibly, looking like she was on the verge of tears. "I…I'm sorry," she whispered. Something in Usui snapped, and he cleared the space between them with only a few steps. He took her into his arms, breathing in the smell of her shampoo and reveling in the softness and warmth of her body.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you," Misaki said shakily. She gripped the cold fabric of his jacket and buried her face further into his chest. "Truthfully, I don't want to break up. I still want to stay by your side and experience a lot of things together. I promise that I won't overreact like that again without listening and—"

Usui lifted her face with his finger and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before tucking her under his chin. "Don't worry, there's no one else for me but you, Misa-chan." Misaki blushed and hit his chest. "Way to ruin the moment, perverted outer space alien."

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end. How was it? Sorry if I made them seem out of character or something…this is the first fanfic I've ever written so cut me some slack. Please. . If I can get good reviews, I may consider writing some other things. Well, we'll find out, huh?<p> 


End file.
